Building on theory and previous empirical findings, we propose a randomized controlled trial to test the effectiveness of a brief, individualized cognitive-behavioral (CB) intervention to promote entry into behavioral health treatments for at-risk Veterans who call the VA's National Crisis Line and are resistant to initiating behavioral health treatment. The goal of this research is to evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention for increasing engagement to behavioral health treatment services. Specific aims are to test the effectiveness of the intervention on (1) attitude toward behavioral health treatment, and (2) the initiation of and adherence to behavioral health treatment. The effectiveness of the brief, individualized cognitive-behavioral (CB) intervention will be tested on 275 Veterans who call the Crisis Line but are resistant to mental health services to determine whether the intervention modified beliefs about treatment including the intention to initiate behavioral health treatment services. We will also test to determine whether the intervention impacted the decision to engage in behavioral health treatment and the number of sessions attended. Logistic and mixed effects models will be used to determine whether the intervention increased the initiation of and number of sessions attended. A secondary objective of this aim will be to test the effectiveness of the intervention on mental health outcomes. Treatment initiation rates among at-risk Veterans are alarmingly low, and research is urgently needed to develop and test interventions to improve treatment initiation. We anticipate that if the intervention is found to be effective that it will be implemented by the VA's National Crisis Line and/or the DoD as a part of their outreach efforts.